


Hidden Desire

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare reflects on his relationship with Lucrezia. For the writerverse drabble prompt "Hidden"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desire

Some flaunted their wealth, their power, their wives, their faith and good deeds.

Cesare could quote from the Bible; _beware of practicing your righteousness before other people in order to be seen by them._

Some things should be kept hidden, some deeds kept private. Some secrets are necessary.

He could be proud of his father's position, his sister's beauty, his own intellect, but when it came to love, Cesare kept silent.

When he worshipped Lucrezia with his body and soul, it was in private. As it must always be. But he had her; what else, who else, could he want?


End file.
